Roomie
by HellPell
Summary: Hating someone grows difficult when you see them everyday.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione took a sharp breath before pushing herself to her feet. Putting one foot in front of the other she slowly started walking. For weeks Harry and Ron had been pestering her to relax. Ron had even offered "to help relax her". She had no idea what this meant but with Ron everything he said seemed to make her dizzy and give her silly ideas. She shook her head, trying to control her breathing. This was not the time to be thinking about Ron.

She had been dreading this moment ever since she had found out she was head girl. It was a tradition that the Head boy and Head girl shared an 'apartment' together. She was of course excited to be back but she was shaking like a first year. It wasn't the accommodation she was worried about, it was her new roommate.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she turned a corner and spotted Professor Mcgonagall and Dumbledore waiting for her. She grinned and quickened her pace to meet them.

"Good evening", she smiled.

"Good evening, Miss. Granger. I trust you enjoyed the start of term feast!"

"Yes thank you headmaster, it's nice to be home." She looked around, "has..." But before she could finish she already knew her answer. She could feel him standing behind her.

"Evening all", he smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Draco Malfoy. She rarely used the word hate, but she had hated that boy ever since she had first met him. How on earth had HE managed to become head boy? Well… She knew the answer, his grades. They were always one mark off of hers and she was the top student. Malfoy had never cared for anyone or anything but himself. But she had to admit that the person he was, minus the horrific personality, was impressive. He was a top student, quidditch star and captain of the duelling club. He always dressed well and had a certain swagger in the way he walked, making sure that girls constantly wanted him. She was interrupted from her thoughts again.

"You two have to choose a password for your new home", Dumbledore said gesturing to the painting. Hermione turned to look at Draco.

"You choose Hermione", Draco snarled, not averting his gaze from the painting. She shuddered, the way he was speaking frightened her. He was forcing a smile and she had never seen him look so... she wasn't sure. She couldn't quite pinpoint his emotion and it unnerved her. He turned to stare at her with his cold, dark eyes. She had never noticed the colour of his eyes, they were the colour of a thunderstorm at sea. She shuddered again, feeling cold under his stare.

"Hedwig", she blurted out.

"Cute", Draco snarled. She glanced nervously at Dumbledore before following him and Mcgonagall through the painting. She gasped as she entered.

"We tried red and green but it looked like a chewed up Bertie Bott's bean", Dumbledore laughed "so we settled with gold and silver instead." It was beautiful. There were four small sofas arranged around a beautiful marble fireplace. The sofas looked inviting, they were silver with gold edging and looked like the type she would be able to sink into with a good book. She grinned at the thought. On the other side of the room were two desks facing each other, with two chairs of the same design as the sofas. Then she noticed the stairs. There were two staircases leading to two doors, one with "Hermione" and the other with "Draco" written beautifully in silver writing. She looked at the headmaster for permission and he nodded, reading her mind completely. She tried hard not to skip as she made her way to her new room. She opened and gasped again. Her room had a gold and red theme and looked exactly like the Gryffindor common room.

Her bed was easily a King size, maybe even slightly bigger. She fought the temptation to jump into it as she was aware the door was still open but the cushions were calling her for the comfiest nap she knew she would have ever had. She left her room and smiled as she looked down at Mcgonagall and Dumbledore. She glanced over to Draco's door to see that he was smiling down at them too, he even turned to smile at her. She was taken aback at first, not sure how to respond. Maybe he was trying to make an effort to get along, considering they would be living together for the next year.

"We better leave you to explore then", Dumbledore smiled.

"Thank you headmaster", Draco smiled making his way down the stairs to shake the headmaster's hand. Professor Mcgonagall looked aback, so did Hermione. It was weird to see Malfoy acting like a decent human being for once. They both turned to leave and Hermione waved goodbye. They heard the painting swing shut and an awkward silence broke. Hermione was about to say something when Draco turned on his heels and went up to his room. She shrugged and followed suit, her new bed was calling her.

* * *

><p>An hour later she realised that they still hadn't gone over what they would say at the prefect meeting the next day. She walked up his steps and knocked loudly on his door. He swung it open and she took a quick breath. He was sweating. Not in the way that Harry or Ron sweated, which was to get all red and blotchy. No. He glistened. He was topless and his toned body glistened dramatically, especially with the rise and fall of his chest with his rapid panting.<p>

"What do you want mudblood?" He snarled. She took a step back and tried to calm down. "Don't think that just because I was friendly earlier we're best friends now and you can just knock on my door without a good reason."

"We still haven't discussed what we're going to say to the prefects tom…"

"Listen here Granger", he cut her off. "My father is not happy with this arrangement and neither am I. I know this place must seem like a palace to your sort but it is nothing compared to the common room my father has paid for back in Slytherin dungeon."

"Well why don't you just move back there then?"

"I can't and you know it", Draco drawled. "The living space is something I can learn to get used to. You however I cannot. The idea of sharing my home with a filthy mudblood makes my blood freeze." He learnt in closer. "I've been having nightmares for weeks that we might even touch. Dirty dirty mudblo…"

She swung to slap him but he caught her hand and smirked.

"That's a bit third year Granger don't you think?" And slammed the door in her face.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm new to this and would love some feedback and reviews from everyone! Thank you for reading and more shall be up soon, I'm so excited to write this! Sorry for the short chapter, just easing into it. Next chapters will be longer promise!<strong>

**Everything mentioned is owned by J. K. Rowling.**


	2. Chapter 2

Draco gripped his hand around the small box and threw it in the air. Catching it he smirked, it looked ridiculous. A velvet green box with a pouncy silver ribbon tied in a bow. Someone was trying hard to impress him. Not that this was an uncommon occurrence, Malfoy had this problem constantly. Ever since Susan Bones had bragged about their night together, girls had been throwing themselves at him. He pitied Bones, that halfwit had genuinely believed he soberly wanted to have her. He scoffed at the thought. He had been out of his mind drunk with Crab and Goyle that night, wandering the corridors after curfew looking for some fun and she was simply there. One thing lead to another and they had ended up in a broom cupboard. One of his classier encounters. He stretched out on his larger than king size bed and grinned. Being in their last year meant no bed checks, which meant no more sex in cupboards or behind tapestries. Instead his nice comfy bed, which was well adjusted for more than two people. He was going to have a lot of fun this year.

The bell rung. Malfoy groaned and forced himself to get up. He started descending the stairs when he noticed Granger working at one of their desks, classes hadn't even begun and she was already studying. Geek. The bell rung again and Malfoy groaned again. Hermione looked up and he simply waved at her and then at the door. He could see her tense immediately, teeth clenching she forced a smile and walked to the door. Malfoy threw himself on the sofa and lay down arrogantly. This living arrangement was better than he had thought it would be.

"DRACO DARLING", Malfoy groaned louder this time and sent daggers to Hermione, who merely smiled and carried on working. Pansy jumped on top of him, straddling him on the sofa.

"Did you miss me honey?" She cooed, smoothing a strand of hair out of his face. Blaise followed her in and sat on the sofa opposite them, while Crab and Goyle stood awkwardly at the door.

"Well sit down", Malfoy drawled and waved towards the other free sofas. "And Pansy, as much as I love the thought of being so close to the biggest collection of STDs in the Wizarding World, I would love if they were on the other side of the sofa."

"Oh Draco", Pansy purred. "Just give up the act. It's obvious you're only so mean to me because you want me so bad. Everyone knows I'm the only girl who you can't have… Well apart from mudblood over there but who wants her right?" She cackled.

"That's not true Pansy, I know another girl that doesn't want Malfoy", Blaise smiled.

"Think again Blaise", Malfoy pulled the present from out of his pocket and threw it at his best friend. "Read the label and weep." Grateful of Pansy moving to the other side, he lay down and rested his head in her lap, his normal position in the Slytherin common room. She then proceeded to groom his hair as normal and he relaxed. He looked over to Blaise whose mouth was wide open, Malfoy snickered.

"But.." Blaise staggered. "I can't… Ginny Weasley sent you a box? What's inside?"

"No idea", Draco shrugged. "Open it for me?"

Blaise unwrapped the bow, opened the box and pulled out a sheet of parchment. His eyes scurried over it quickly and he burst out laughing once he had finished it.

"What?" Draco sneered, sitting up.

Blaise coughed dramatically and read "Dear Mr. Malfoy, Stay the fuck away from me you ugly, fat ferret. Ginny. So there are still three ladies in this school you cannot have Draco." Blaise smirked.

"Shut up Blaise", Draco sighed and learnt back into Pansy's lap. "I don't care anymore, I've got better things to worry about than what Weasette's underwear looks like. I mean I'd only have to ask any one of the entire Griffindor or Hufflepuff Quidditch teams to find that out." Malfoy suddenly felt dizzy, opening his eyes he was surprised to see an angry Granger upside down and pointing her wand at him furiously.

"Put him down you filthy…"

"Fine", Hermione smirked and Malfoy came crashing on the floor head first. He cursed and stood up quickly. Hermione was collecting her books together as Malfoy marched over and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Do we need to teach the mudblood some manners?" He snarled, spitting each word out like poison. Hermione smiled and shook his hand off her wrist.

"Talk about Ginny again and I'll invite Buckbeak to stay the night. Then everyone can see what a true coward you are." Giving him a look of utter contempt, she finished collecting her things before leaving for her room. Malfoy stood still and let her brush past him. He turned to his friends and merely pointed at the door. They understood his mood and left hurriedly.

* * *

><p>Hermione heard a banging at her door and sighed. She walked over and opened her door slowly to see Malfoy standing seething with rage.<p>

"What?" She asked coldly. He simply sneered and walked past her into her room. She watched him look around with a disgusted look on his face before he turned on himself facing her. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours.

"Too cowardly to say anything as per usual you spineless little…"

"WILL ALL SEVENTH YEAR MEMBERS REPORT TO THE GREAT HALL", announced Professor McGonagall. Malfoy stood back, looked her up and down with disgust and left without saying a word.

Hermione took a deep breath, straightened her uniform and left for the Great Hall. An unscheduled gathering was sure to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Again a short chapter, apologies! Already writing the next and it is a long one to make up for it. Having so much fun writing this and please feel free to write comments or suggestions, would love to hear feedback from you guys! In terms of posting I'm trying to do at least two a week, depending on how it plans out of course! Thank you for everyone who has already written a review, had the biggest smile on my face while reading them so thank you! :) Big love xxx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione grimaced as she entered the Great Hall. The only teachers were Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. Never a good combination, either they were in trouble or… Well that was the only reason those two seemed to be together, to tell them off. She sighed, they hadn't even started classes yet.

"'Mione!" She grinned, she recognised the gruff yell of Ron coming from the Gryffindor table. She sat down next to Harry and opposite Ron. Harry pulled her into a massive hug and stroked the back of her head.

"Can't believe Dumbledore made you live with him", Ron scuffed shoving a chicken drumstick into his mouth and smacking the meat noisily.

"Ronald. Mouth shut please, it's disgusting. And how did you even get that, dinner's not for ages!" Ron tapped his nose grinning cheekily and carried on with his food. He didn't realise the chicken grease he had just spread over his nose and Harry and Hermione exchanged a look of mutual contempt.

"So how is living with Malfoy then?" Harry asked.

"Well it's only been a day, I don't have much to go on. I have the feeling it's going to get more difficult though. He seems to think everyone works for him here."

"Well tell him you don't." Ron said pointing the half eaten drumstick at hr and waving it around a little as he spoke. "Those 'pure bloods' need to get their heads out of their arses. I mean bloody hell, look at him!" Hermione and Harry turned around in time to watch Draco and friends burst into laughter.

"Thinking they're all great and stuff." Ron grunted.

"Such a way with words, almost like a poet", Harry grinned.

"Attention please", McGonagall waited until the room was quiet until she continued. "I would like to use this free time to inform you about exam regulations and the right way to study."

The talk was long, even Hermione admitted it. Professor Snape had a key part to play in McGonagall's talk which was keeping the students awake. He would patrol around the tables hitting anyone who had dropped off. Harry and Ron were hit at least a dozen times. When McGonagall concluded, the Great Hall started being flooded with other years.

"Dinner time already! How long was that witch talking?" Hermione could hear Draco moan from the other side of the room. She rolled her eyes but soon changed when looked down at the table which was now covered in food. She smiled happily and started to fill her plate. She noticed Ron was still asleep and before she could ask Harry whether they should wake him up, he shook his head.

"Wait till I fill my plate first I'm hungry!" Harry laughed, shovelling food onto his plate. He then nodded to Hermione and threw a bread roll at Ron.

"Oi!" Ron's anger soon vanished as he realised the table was now covered in food and instead focused his attention on eating. Harry rolled his eyes and turned to Hermione.

"Do you want to go for a walk later?" He half whispered. She grinned and nodded.

"Meet you at eleven outside yours", he smiled. She nodded. Finishing her food Hermione said goodbye to the boys and headed back to the common room.

* * *

><p>He was starting to drift off on the sofa when he heard footsteps behind him. Keeping down, he slowly turned his head to see Granger walking past him and towards their door. He looked at his watch which read eleven. Surely that cannot be right, Granger sneaking out past curfew? It was unheard of. The portrait swung open and scarhead was standing there grinning like a buffoon. Hermione grabbed his arm.<p>

"I'm so excited!" She whispered. "Are you sure no one's practising tonight?"

"The pitch closes at nine Hermione we're fine!"

The Quidditch field obviously. Is this what a Gryffindor date looked like? He scoffed. Peasants. Suddenly they disappeared and obviously it was Potter's invisibility device, whatever it was. He smirked, watching the Potter and Granger drama unfold would be a lot more interesting than staring at the fire all night. He decided to join them on their secret date and hurried to catch the time Draco had reached the field they were already there, so he sunk into the shadows and climbed up to the top of one of the stands to watch.

He was teaching her how to fly and she was awful. Her broom constantly slid out of her control and Potter would have to do a dive to catch the stupid girl. But he was smiling, laughing too. He frowned. How could he be so relaxed with her being so annoying? Draco would have left her to fall, she was useless. He watched her start to fly. It was from a distance but he could imagine her face all poised with that determined look she gets. She began to fly forward towards him and slowly took her hands off her broom and placed them on her head. After a couple of minutes flying handless she squealed in delight. Draco smirked and then instantly regretted it.

"Well done!" Potter yelled. Hermione smiled. Draco was taken aback. He had never seen her do that. Whenever it came to him her face was as stern as McGonagall's when someone forgets their charms homework, but this smile. It lit up her whole face, giving it a glow that took over her whole body. Her face was like a lamp in the dark mist of the Quidditch pitch and he was mesmerized. For a couple of minutes he simply stared at her, not taking in the conversation she was having with Potter or the little fist pump of triumph she did in delight. After a while he began to feel uncomfortably warm and so turned away. When he turned back she had her back towards him, trying again to fly straight. He relaxed and realised how tense he had been only a minute before. He needed to leave and so began to descend the stand.

"Malfoy!" He heard Potter yell. He froze and swivelled on his feet to face him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I… Well…" stuttered Draco, his face still red. He then realised who he was talking too and stood up straight. "Just thought I'd come and watch the show. Didn't expect Granger to be such a man eater. First Krum, the Weaslebee and now Potter? Who's next do tell, I do love a good soap."

"Piss off and get a life you slimy prick."

Draco smirked "Ta-ta peasants".

* * *

><p>He couldn't stop it, a constant replay of her smiling. He could see nothing but it. He wanted to see it again. He needed to see it again. Draco opened his eyes and adjusted to the morning light. His bed was comfy and he didn't want to move. He just closed his eyes and thought about the last couple of days.<p>

_He had tried everything to see her smile again. Obviously she wasn't going to smile around him so he had to be tactical about it. He would sit closer to the trio in classes but this never worked because he was always either behind or in front of them, meaning he was unable to see her without making it obvious. Plus she never smiled in classes anyway, she was too focused for that apparently. He tried to watch her during lunch but her normal seat was with her back to him and Blaise questioned him nearly every time he stared for more than a couple of minutes. He even resorted to buying one of the stupid Weasel twins chinese dragon firework displays and setting it off anonymously to try and even get a giggle out of her. No success. She merely pouted because it ruined her potion. _

_"Who was that?" Snape snarled. _

_"Me. I'll leave. Detention tomorrow evening I know", Draco hurried out of the room leaving his confused peers behind him. He turned a corner and headed to the boys bathroom. Getting to the sink he splashed water onto his face and stared at his reflection. What looked back at him was a defeated man. He snarled at how pathetic he looked and slapped both of his cheeks hard, leaving a pinkish mark. He needed to snap out of this. She was a mudblood. A dirty mudblood. And he would not be defeated by her. _

He shuddered at the thought of the last few day's attempts. Wanting to see a smile was not a sign of weakness. It definitely did not mean he was attracted to Granger. He just wanted to see her smile. That was normal, Draco reasoned. All wizards wanted to see witches smiling, that's why people made jokes. Sure, Grange was the first witch he wanted to see smile this badly but that was normal too. Did not mean anything and was not worth overthinking. At all.

He got up and stretched. Still in his boxers he wandered downstairs to get himself a drink. He noticed a lump on the sofa all curled up and realised it was Granger. A book was lying open on the floor and she was still in yesterday's school uniform. He rolled his eyes and went to his school bag to get his water. As he was about to climb his stairs he heard a weird purring. He looked around, expecting to see that ugly Crookshanks lurking about somewhere but he was no where to be seen. It took another purr for Draco to realise this noise was coming from Granger. He walked over to the sofa she was sleeping on and sat down a couple of feet away, afraid to get too close. He stared at her frowning for a couple of seconds before she smiled. Draco dropped his water and cursed, afraid she would wake up but she did not stir. The smile only later a couple of seconds before she took a heavy breath in and this time she moaned loudly.

Granger was having a sex dream. Draco smirked. He never thought she would think about this kind of thing, considering it was obvious she wasn't getting any with Weaselbee. She smiled again and Draco's thoughts stopped. He smiled back. mesmerized once again.

"Ron.." she purred. Draco frowned and stood up. After a minute of thinking in a frowned silence, he smirked. How do you fuck with a Granger? Mess with the one thing she trusts the most, her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Just for clarification the italics was a flashback :) Hope you guys are enjoying this, please leave reviews if you are I love reading you guys' comments! Big love xxx And if this story gets 10 reviews, I'll post the next one up within the hour!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione walked slowly down the corridor. This didn't feel right. She couldn't put her finger on why though. She carried on walking, not sure where she was going. This corridor seemed to go on forever, she didn't pay attention to the paintings on the wall or the fact that all the descriptions were blurry as she was too focused to notice. She felt a yank and was pulled behind a tapestry.

"Hi Granger", a familiar voice purred. Malfoy was standing in front of her with a warm smile on his face. She hesitated… After a long pause she relaxed, this was definitely a dream. To prove it she would imagine him in a different outfit. She closed her eyes and gasped when she opened them.

"I didn't imagine you like that!" She squealed, turning her head away. Malfoy looked down to see himself just standing in dark green silk boxers and laughed.

"It's your dream Granger", he smirked.

She woke up and frowned. Weird. Checking the time and rejoicing it was still early, she went back to sleep.

"It's your dream Granger", he smirked.

"Wh..." She was standing in exactly the same situation as she had left off. Malfoy still in green silk boxers standing in front of her. She stared mouth agape for a couple of seconds before shaking herself out of it.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" She opened her eyes and sighed with relief at the now familiar sight of her bedroom. It was a dream and that was all, she reasoned with herself. It meant nothing. Dreaming of a certain person meant nothing. Ron had even admitted to dreaming about her sometimes. She blushed. A distraction with a good book is what she needed, so she curled up with her potions textbook and read until breakfast.

* * *

><p>"MIONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"<p>

"Ronald!" She jumped as he ran up behind her. Ron grabbed hold of her potions textbook and threw it behind him grinning. Hermione stared at him in disbelief for a second and as she was about to reply, she felt two hands scoop her up from behind.

"Harry! Put me down!" She laughed as he started running with her in his arms, with Ron running alongside them.

"We're kidnapping you for breakfast!" They ran until they were just outside of Hagrid's hut, where Harry dropped her onto a soft chair.

"A beanie bag! Awh I've missed mine so badly! Where did you get this?" Hermione smiled up at the sweaty and panting boys wheezing next to her.

"Stole… from… muggle… room…" Harry panted.

"I forgot the only sport you two do requires absolutely no exercise at all", Hermione laughed as she relaxed into her beanie bag. Ron and Harry sat in the other two the boys had set up and they all sighed heavily.

"This is the weirdest thing ever", Ron grinned wiggling in his new favourite chair.

"I don't understand why wizards don't have these", Harry smiled. "Oh wait! Almost forgot!" He whipped out his wand and a hamper appeared. He opened it and started passing out snacks. "Happy breakfast!" He grinned. Hermione smiled and started nibbling on a pumpkin pasty. Ron reached into the hamper and pulled out a chicken drumstick.

"I… I didn't even pack that", Harry laughed as Ron winked and kept eating.

"So what's this all for?"

"Well we miss you! It's weird not having you in the common room and don't fancy coming to see your boyfriend", Harry teased but stopped when he noticed Hermione had gone bright red.

"It's so hot I can feel myself burning up!" Hermione laughed awkwardly. Harry stared suspiciously for a second before nodding in agreement and helping himself to more food. She hated lying to him, even silly lies like that but that dream would have been too awkward to explain.

"C'mon we're late for potions", Ron said standing up. "…What?" Hermione and Harry were staring up at him in disbelief. "What? A man can't care about his education?" He smirked and started walking up the hill.

"We better get going then", Harry smiled and pulled Hermione to her feet.

"Thank you again Harry."

"Don't worry about it."

"No I mean for everything. For the lessons last night especially."

"Hey. We said no more thank yous in exchange for you keeping quiet about Ginny."

"You've got to tell her eventually", she sighed linking arms with him as they followed Ron up the hill.

"Soon."

* * *

><p>She leapt under her duvets and wiggled until the bed was warmer. Perfect. She closed her eyes and stretched to hug her extra pillow.<p>

Hermione walked slowly down the corridor. This didn't feel right. She couldn't put her finger on why though. This was familiar, that was it. She had been here before… Oh no. She felt a yank and was pulled behind a tapestry.

"Hi Granger", a familiar voice purred. Malfoy was standing in front of her with a warm smile on his face.

"Noo! Not again", she covered her face for what felt like years before taking a peek and shrieking.

"Why do you keep stripping?!" She squealed, turning her head away. Malfoy laughed.

"It's your dream Granger", he smirked.

"Why do I keep dreaming this?" She moaned loudly, cursing her brain for thinking this up.

Suddenly she felt herself being pushed up against the wall by a wind- like force and felt her wrists being pinned beside her. She looked down to see no chains or anything holding her wrists to make them feel the way they were. Slowly a rush of warmth took over her body and her chest began to lunge forward every time she took a breath. Her breathing became slow and paced, with each breath getting deeper the stronger the warmth became. It started from her stomach. It was like when she was nervous on her first day of Hogwarts and had butterflies. But instead the butterflies were being replaced by thick warmth which wormed its way around her stomach. It shot through her legs, reaching every nerve it could travel down while working slowly up through her chest to her arms. She had never experienced anything like this before and an unknown sound came out of her, almost like a purr.

"My my Granger. This worked up and I'm not even touching you. Quite the compliment", Malfoy purred. She had forgotten he was still on the other side of the room.

"How… How are you doing this?" She whimpered.

"I…" There was a loud bang and she was awake. Her cheeks were burning and she was wet. Extremely wet. She steadied her breath before putting on her dressing gown to go and investigate where the noise had come from. She opened her door to see Malfoy standing topless at his door. He was sweaty again, glistening in the moonlight that was creeping in through the window. They stared at each other for a second before there was a loud bang again. Hermione crept over to the portrait, wand at hand and slowly opened it. She was greeted by a drunk Crabbe and Goyle who had apparently passed out outside their door. Malfoy walked over and rolled his eyes.

"So embarrassing", he drawled as he walked back to his room.

"Aren…"

"Shut up Granger." He sang, waving his hand and slamming his door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is super short and it's been so long since I last uploaded I'm so embarrassed! Writing the next chapter as I speak and it will be up within the next couple of hours promise! With regular updates aswell! I'm sorry it's been so long guys exams are horrible. Please review, favourite, follow, send me a message whatever. I love all of you and any hints or tips are much appreciated!<strong>

**This chapter and the next chapter is dedicated to darkwitchdixie, because she is amazing and I feel so bad I let her down with slow updates. Also, Honoria Granger I heard you and thought I would make it up to you with a lovely dream about Draco this time ;) **

**Love you all xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

She hadn't slept all night and was starting to feel it in potions.

"Miss Granger, you have been quiet today." Snape drawled, "Please name for us the ingredients to an elixir that will induce euphoria?"

'Mint Sprigs, Wormwood, Shrivelfig, Porcupine Quills, Castor Beans', she knew the answer. She always did but today she hesitated. She was too tired to know if that was correct and starting rattling her brain frantically for some proof that this was correct. A memory of her, Harry and Ron collecting these ingredients or even a page with them written. She could find nothing.

"Well. Well. Well", Snape smirked. Gliding over to her desk and leering over her menacingly. She whimpered and hung her head.

"And I thought this was a basic question, especially for Griffindor's top student", he sighed mockingly. "I suppose not", turning to smirk at Malfoy and walk back up to his podium.

"Mr. Longbottom", Snape smirked. "Let us see if I you can do any better than Miss Granger".

"Hermione what's going on?" Harry whispered, trying not to show any movement of his lips in fear of Snape.

"Nothing, I just haven't been sleeping well that's all", she turned and forced a smile at her best friend. It was sort of true she supposed. She had not slept the last two nights because she was forcing herself not too. Keeping herself awake with spells and coffee that she had smuggled in at the beginning of the year. Every time she closed her eyes for more than a second, she was being grabbed and pulled into a tapestry by Malfoy. She couldn't stand it anymore and so after class she headed to the library.

This wasn't working, she sighed and closed her books. It was two in the morning and she was struggling to keep awake. She had been searching all night for some reason this recurring dream was happening. She had even started searching in the muggle studies books on dream therapy and relaxation treatments, but they all seemed a bit pouncy. She decided to check dream spells but all of them, even if performed by Dumbledore, would not be able to produce this intensity and repetition. She sighed again and left.

* * *

><p>"Granger. Get off me." Malfoy snarled. He had been lying comfortably on his sofa when she had walked in and sat on top of him.<p>

"Why are you here?" She moaned.

"Like I have to answer to you", he smirked and stretched in the sofa. "Go away now". She rolled her eyes and went to their mini kitchen, he could hear water boiling.

"Not that I care but why are you making that muggle drink again at this time?"

"Mint Sprigs, Wormwood, Shrivelfig, Porcupine Quills, Castor Beans", she replied shrugging.

"Granger, why…" he began but before he could finish she had collapsed. He rolled his eyes and walked over. He wasn't sure what to do and so just stared at her for a couple of minutes. His vision started to blur and he could see the tapestry room but this wasn't the time to invade her dreams, after all he couldn't kick a mudblood while she was down. He'd leave it a couple of days for her to recover before carrying on with his dream manipulation. He shook away the dream and sighed heavily. He probably needed to move her to her bed, she was taking up too much space here after all. He lifted her up and started to carry her to her room. He laid her down in her bed and she curled over to hug her pillow immediately.

"Idiot."

* * *

><p>He hated meetings. Dumbledore had called one for after breakfast, Snape scheduled one for after that and then McGonagall for after that. All on a Saturday. This had better be important as he was missing practise for this. He entered the Great Hall and took a seat next to Crabbe and Goyle and trying to avoid Pansy's incessant waving. He scanned the room and his eyes landed on Granger. She looked less tired, she still had bags under her eyes but they weren't as dark as they had been that week. She was leaning on Harry and could see she was trying not to fall asleep on him. Disgusting.<p>

"Good morning", Dumbledore smiled. "Now, this is an introduction meeting just to explain why your year group is meeting with Professor Snape and McGonagall later this morning. There has been a required change to the syllabus of your subjects this year and I will just introduce the concept, while your professors will be able to provide all the specific information for your subjects. Now, the board have changed the way your subjects will be examined. It is now half exams and half coursework."

There was a loud groan throughout the hall, until a stern look from McGonagall hushed the room once more.

"There is a slight problem however, as the board only informed us today that this layout has been approved, all coursework is due in two weeks." Hermione raised her hand quickly. "Yes Miss Granger?"

"Sir, they can't possibly expect us to do that within two weeks! Can we ask for an extension?"

"Yes, the board have said an extension will be granted. You will be instead allowed a month and two weeks to finish the coursework, but you will be forfeiting ten percent of your grade for each piece you submit. Now, just so we are clear, please raise your hand if you would like to apply for the extension." The whole room raised their hands, apart from Draco and Hermione. "And those who would like to stick to the two weeks allocated period?" Both Hermione and Draco raised their hands. "I wish you all the best of luck", Dumbledore smiled and glided off.

The rest of the morning was filled with both Snape and McGonagall explaining the different coursework titles and structures one would need to pass. Once the meetings had finished Draco headed back to his room to start his potions coursework. That seemed the hardest so he would start that now, he reasoned.

It was four am and he was finishing up his conclusion. Draco found essays easy, what was so hard about rewriting information? He signed his work and filed it together ready to give to Snape for his opinion later. He started to get up as the portrait swung open and Hermione walked in. Her hair was a mess and she could barely keep her eyes open for a second.

"Granger, if you pass ou…" he snarled but it was too late, she was already on the floor. Sighing loudly he picked up her once again and carried her to her bed.

This routine happened for the next two weeks. Hermione would walk in at around four, collapse near the door and then Draco would carry her up to bed. He would always question himself later that day, why did he keep carrying her up? He would merely shrug it away as being tired and delusional but after a couple of days it had become a part of his routine, and he didn't mind it anymore. She had a light softness that he had never noticed in a girl before. She omitted warmth and it was hard not to find that comforting. This was the closest he had been to girl with clothes on, he hadn't even been this close with his mother.

The day of the deadline came and after handing in her work at nine am Hermione rushed back to bed and slept for a full 24 hours. He was reading the paper when she came out of her hibernation.

"All the beauty sleep in the world won't help with that face of yours Granger", Draco mocked.

"Cute", Hermione smirked as she let the gingers in. Malfoy sighed heavily and sunk into his chair.

"You ready to go?" Harry smiled at her. Ugh. Potter was so pathetic when it came to Granger.

"Please leave, I can barely breathe with the smell of second hand robes", Draco begged.

"Yeah!" And they all skipped off into the sunset. He smirked, well at least now that the deadline had passed the dream fun could start again.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked slowly down the corridor, she tried to stop walking but she couldn't. She felt a yank and was pulled behind a tapestry.<p>

"Hi Granger", a familiar voice purred. Malfoy was standing in front of her.

"But.. How… I thought this had stopped!" She moaned. "Stop taking your clothes off!"

"It's your dream Granger", he smirked.

Suddenly she felt herself being pushed up against the wall by a wind- like force and felt her wrists being pinned beside her.

"No, Merlin this can't happen again!"

She felt herself being shaken and opened her eyes to find Ginny shaking her awake.

"Are you okay? Sounded like you were having a nightmare!" Hermione sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes slowly and sighed.

"Ah I can't remember it now", she laughed. She leant on Ginny and sighed. The boys were flying around playing water balloon Quidditch. She didn't understand the rules but they were laughing and getting soaked. Harry landed and ran towards them.

"Come here and hug me Ginny!" Ginny jumped up and ran away screaming. Hermione watched as Ron, Fred and George carried on with their game smiling.

She needed to conquer this dream tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>I will have another chapter either tonight or tomorrow promise! I'm so excited to see where this will go! Please review, favourite, follow if you're enjoying this and pleaseeee send me suggestions of stuff you'd like to see! Would love to hear what you guys want :) Big love xxx<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

She walked down the corridor with confidence. This was a dream and she was going to treat it like one. It wasn't Malfoy, it was her heads reaction to her living with him that was all. She smiled as she felt the familiar tug into the tapestry.

"Hi Granger", a familiar voice purred. Malfoy was standing in front of her with a warm smile on his face.

"Hi", she purred right back. His expression quickly changed to confused and he cocked his head slightly.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm not following the rules am I?" She smiled and covered her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, he was standing with dark green silk boxers. "It's my dream right?" She smirked.

"It's your dream Granger", he repeated.

Suddenly she felt herself being pushed up against the wall by a wind- like force and felt her wrists being pinned beside her.

"I've decided not to fight it anymore. If my mind wants to make up this ridiculous dream then I'll go along with it", she laughed.

"What's so funny Granger?"

"The idea that I find you even slightly attractive. The idea that I could ever want you sexually. It's laughable Malfoy."

He sneered and outstretched his arm with his palm facing upwards. Slowly he started to lift his middle finger back towards himself, almost as if he was beckoning her towards him. He wasn't. As he drew his finger back Hermione gasped loudly. She felt a pressure slide over the folds of her lower lip. She looked downwards to see where the pressure was, but like her wrists, the pressure was nowhere to be seen. Her eyes met his cold eyes and she whimpered as he repeated the motion. He carried on and she relaxed into the motion, moving her hips along with it. The pressure increased and even with her eyes closed she could tell Malfoy had added a second finger. The constant motion over her knickers was an uncomfortable friction at first, as she began to get wet the pressure glided easily across her folds and she could not contain her whimpers. She could feel her heart in her folds and her breathing got heavier, with her chest slowly rising and falling in time with the motion Malfoy was creating.

She opened her eyes and locked hers with his. They had darkened and he was staring at her with a smirk on his face.

"You're a bit sweaty Granger", he snarled. "Shame you don't want me hm? Would be a lot more fun."

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

><p>This continued for night after night. Hermione would be standing up against a cold, stone wall panting and whimpering with him controlling her with his middle finger. He would wait until she was comfortable, walk up to her slowly and say "Tell you want me and you can have more." She would always look at him with the strangest look, he had decided it was half pleading and half conflicted. Even though she had absolutely no idea that the Malfoy in the dream was him invading her dream and instead thought it was her mind creating weird fantasies, she was still resistant to carry on and would shake her head. He would then stop and disappear out of the dream, leaving her frantic and bothered.<p>

He had noticed a change in her ever since he had started. She had become more tense and irritable, in other words extremely sexually frustrated. He could understand why, I mean he was perfect. That was why he could not understand why she kept rejecting him to carry on.

He shook his head violently. He needed to finish this essay and stop thinking about dirty Granger. The portrait swung open and Hermione was singing.

"Granger, please shut up", he drawled. Turning around he saw Hermione staggering in giggling with some person behind her.

"Who are you?" Draco spit.

"James", the guy smirked.

"And I'm Hermione!" she giggled. She stumbled forward and James grabbed her from behind, before he pulled her up he smirked and winked at Draco.

"Out", he snarled.

"What?" James let go of her and she fell forward.

"Head boy says detention if you don't get out. I'm tired and there's no way I'm listening to her fake an orgasm for the next hour."

"Fuck you man", James spat as he left. Draco walked over and picked up the drunken mess off the floor. He tried to put her on her bed but she wouldn't let go. He sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Granger, let go of me", he growled. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him. That smile. She had never directed that smile at him before. He could feel his insides start to melt and his heart beat loudly in his head. He felt his face grow into a smile and gave into it. She bit the corner of her lip nervously in response. He stared back at her for what seemed like hours, letting her warm glow wash over him. It soon melted away as her smile faded into an expression he had never seen her have before.

"My head hurts", she mumbled as she let go off him. He picked her up once again and placed her in her bed.

"Why can't anyone handle their drink?" He mumbled as he left. He shut the door behind him and his vision started to blur. She was asleep, but should he invade a drunken Granger's dream? He shook his head violently, he had forgotten what the point of this was! He was messing with Granger's head, making her question all emotions and feelings and then leaving her clueless with a mind she could not trust.

He entered the dream. The usual routine except with a drunk Granger. The quiet whimpers turned into loud moans, apparently everything was a bit more sensitive when you were drunk. When he knew she was comfortable, he walked up to her slowly.

"Tell you want me and you can have more", he said expecting the usual shaking of the head. She nodded confidently.

He shook his head violently and landed outside of the dream. He wasn't expecting that and it had shocked him. Merlin.

* * *

><p>He awoke hearing voices and walked over to his door ready to tell granger to be quiet when he over heard the conversation.<p>

"I can't believe Ron took Lavender home!" Ginny's voice echoed. "And I heard you took James from my year home? Hermione?"

"I don't remember any of it Ginny", Hermione sighed. "I remember seeing Ron with Lavender and taking a drink and then another, and then another, and then nothing."

"Well it was pretty crazy, Hufflepuffs do it well!" She laughed. That's why he hadn't been invited... the Hufflepuffs were dorks anyway.

"There's actually two reasons I'm here", Ginny continues. "Firstly to check how you are of course! And secondly… Well… Pansy is pissed."

"…Okay?"

"No, she's pissed at you."

"What did I do?"

"Well… She heard from James that ferret face kicked him out before you guys…"

"Malfoy kicked him out?"

"Apparently… And so, Pansy has concluded that you have put a spell on Malfoy so you need to be stopped before he falls in love with you."

"What?" Hermione gasped. She was right too, Pansy was a scary bitch.

"It's fine", Ginny soothed. "I'll protect you"

"I don't have the energy for this", Hermione moaned. "My head is aching from last night!" Ginny laughed.

"Let's go get some food to make you feel better." He could hear them walk away and the portrait swung closed behind them. Draco decided he ought to skip breakfast today, he was not in the mood to deal with Pansy.

* * *

><p>He awoke from his five hour nap with Hermione screaming and a door slamming shut. Draco shot out of bed and ran to his door. Hermione was standing outside her bedroom door shaking as the words "Love Pansy", appeared on her door.<p>

"What is it?"

"Th-There's r-r-r", Draco rolled his eyes and walked up to Hermione's door. He opened it slowly and stood with mouth agape. The room was full of rats the size of large cats and every surface was covered in a pus- covered goo.

"Merlin", he cursed and quickly shut the door. Hermione stood shaking and trying to avoid his gaze.

"I'm guessing you don't like rats?" He mocked but felt guilty as her eyes started to flood and she shook her head violently.

"Take my bed", he sighed. "I'll take the sofa"

"No Malfoy, it's fine re…"

"Granger, take my bed", he growled and she jumped slightly. "Go and see Harry", he said in a softer tone than before.

"Th-Thanks"

"Shut up and go away", he drawled mockingly. She forced a half smile and left their apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Review follow favourite etc :) Let me know what you think where you want it to go etc. Having so much fun with this so hope you guys are enjoying it too! Big love xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

"Granger", he growled. Locking eyes with the new man that had stumbled in after her.

"What Malfoy?" She slurred back in response, putting a hand on her hip and raising her eyebrows dramatically.

"I suppose he's not here to study with you?" He snarled.

"I hope not", the man smirked. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well there is no way I'm letting you stain my sheets", he rolled his eyes at the confused look that appeared on Hermione's face. "Oh you're going to your room? I didn't know you had a fetish for pus and rat filled sex. Will have to make a note of it." Hermione froze.

"I-I… Merlin!" she gasped growing pale. "But McGonagall said she would call whe…"

"She did. She said she couldn't do anything about it, mentioned some kind of charm block, I stopped listening after a while. It should be gone within a week." Hermione had become more pale and was starting to shiver a little, he rolled his eyes and turned to the boy standing next to her.

"Tell Pansy I kicked you out and I'll tell the school about your real family name Greggory." His eyes widened and he quickly left. The portrait swung shut behind him and an awkward silence broke.

"Granger"

"What?" She stood up straight and locked eyes with him.

"It's ten o'clock and you're bringing a low life Hufflepuff home as your first? I think you need to have a deep hard think and re-evaluate your life right now." She stared at him mouth agape, swaying slightly she stood up even straighter and her eyes narrowed.

"How dare you", she slurred.

"His name is Greggory. No one names their child Greggory unless they know the minute they see him that he is a failure."

"Maybe that's all I deserve", she laughed with her eyes flooding.

"Probably", Malfoy shrugged and went to his bedroom.

Grabbing a quill and parchment from his bedside table he scrawled 'She's crying', whispering "cito evanescent" as he threw it in the air. The parchment evaporated and he leant on the door. He could hear Granger gently sobbing for a while before there was a tap on the door. Potter to save the day.

"Ho-How did you know?"

"Magic", Potter laughed. "Let's go for a fly?" He heard the door close behind them. Finally.

He was scared to invade her dreams again. Not after the confident nod that she had given him last time. He sighed as he made his way to Snape's office. The whole point of this was to freak her out and she has been, he reasoned. She won't even look me in the eye anymore without a bottle in her hand. Maybe it was time to stop, I mean who cared?

Hermione was already inside Snape's office when he arrived. He sat down in the chair next to her and rested his foot on his leg. They both waited patiently as Snape whipped his wand to open the envelope containing their results.

"Obviously both Outstanding for all of your coursework. Congratulations you both make exceptional parrots", Snape smirked at his own joke. "Miss. Granger!"

"Yes, professor?"

"Ahead by three marks in all coursework.. Quite impressive don't you think Mr. Malfoy?"

"Well what else did we all expect?" Hermione smirked. "Is that all professor?"

"Dismissed", Snape waved them away.

He was angry. She needed to be brought down of her high horse.

The dream continued for weeks and she felt more embarrassed with each one. She had wanted to tell Ginny a while ago but she could never bring herself to do it. They had become more and more intense and she was beginning to become nervous. The dream always ended when he asked her to tell him she wanted her, as she never did, but he kept making it more difficult to say no. The strokes had become slower and more pressured, the dreams seemed to go on for hours, and each stroke made her quiver more until she was left shaking.

In real life she couldn't look Malfoy in the eye. She would feel her insides burning up and shrivelling as they twisted around uncomfortably. If she ever caught his gaze she would drop her head quickly and her bushy hair would fall in front of her face. She would hide for a while before peeking up again to make sure he had gone.

She had tried every potion and spell she could find but none availed. She had tried to ask McGonagall about it slyly but she had felt her becoming concerned and so changed the subject quickly. She faced her bed in her pyjamas and sighed. She was scared to go to bed. How pathetic was that? She sighed and climbed in. She should just get this out of the way right? She should just say yes and conquer this horrible nightmare.

Hermione walked confidently down the corridor and was pulled behind a tapestry.

"Hi Granger", a familiar voice purred. Malfoy was standing in front of her. She covered her eyes and when she opened them again, he was standing with dark green silk boxers. Suddenly she felt herself being pushed up against the wall by a wind- like force and felt her wrists being pinned beside her.

"Do you want this?"

"Yes", she nodded. The pressure on her wrists released. He had stopped putting pressure on her wrists since she had realised that was a bit too forcible.

He outstretched his arm with his palm facing upwards on que. She felt a pressure slide over the folds of her lower lip. Her eyes met his cold eyes as she whimpered and she watched them turn a dark grey. He carried on and she relaxed into the motion, moving her hips along with it. The pressure increased and even with her eyes closed she could tell Malfoy had added a second finger. The constant motion over her knickers was an uncomfortable friction at first, as she began to get wet the pressure glided easily across her folds and she could not contain her whimpers. She could feel her heart in her folds and her breathing got heavier, with her chest slowly rising and falling in time with the motion Malfoy was creating.

The strokes started getting slower and the pressure was more intense. She may have been giving herself a pep talk to say yes while she was awake but she certainly didn't need it now.

"Tell you want me and you can have more."

"I want you", he froze.

"What?"

She locked his gaze. "I want you Malfoy", she breathed heavily. He smirked and walked towards her, slowly unbuttoning her shirt and holding her gaze. His eyes were swimming with dark night clouds over the pale grey they usually were. She had always thought his blonde hair looked strange with his eyes but she could see now that she was wrong. They matched perfectly in a beautiful way. He was perfect really. As much as she hated him, she could definitely see the appeal. His skin was pale white and flawless with perfectly plucked eyebrows. She had always had a suspicion he plucked them but she was never sure. His lips were never chapped and she had never seen him with facial hair, which she preferred.

He smirked and started taking her shirt off, she hadn't even realised the buttons had been undone. She looked down to her normal white shirt bra and blushed. She closed her eyes and when she opened them a beautiful black slightly lacey bra had taken its place. She looked up nervously to Malfoy who was smirking. He had one arm by his side and continued to pressure her from a distance while the other rested on her bra. He was not touching her skin and simply began to massage her through her bra. She breathed deeply and pushed her head back. The strokes had become even slower and almost lazy as he was being gentler with the pressure.

She leant against the wall and breathed into the rhythm of the movements. She felt relaxed and all the tension she was holding was slowly being released. She whimpered a little as she became wet and the movements became more fluent. She opened her eyes and locked gaze with him once more. He was a lot closer and she wasn't used to that but she remained strong and didn't lose his gaze. He was in the middle of wetting his lips nervously as she opened her eyes and he quickly stopped. With his lips slightly apart, he lifted his head slightly and snarled quietly. With that the pressure increased and Hermione arched upwards. The strokes become quicker and increased in pressure while the massage remained soft.

She felt the pressure arch forwards and up her folds. She was confused at first and gasped loudly as it reached the top. So that's what the clit was, she struggled to think as the pleasure gripped her in a pain like way. It shot through her body like she had been stung and she whimpered with it's impact. Malfoy frowned a little. He had never had that kind of response before, she must be really worked up. He stopped while she caught her breath.

"Enough for tonight Granger?"

She nodded ferociously and collapsed on the floor.

I AM SO SORRY. Tell me if you hate it or me I completely understand. Love you all xoxox


End file.
